The image of a little sister A hakuouki story Chapter 1
by Suzuki Itakimori
Summary: Hope you enjoy My new family has just been made when i met my distant brother and loving mother, for years my mother and i try to make ammends for each other but instead she gives me a father and a brother i wonder how things are next...


_welcome to my story of saito hajime becomes a big brother and this story is a OCxsatio hajime enjoy im new so please bear with me and my horrible mistakes. Read away and happy reading 3_

Prologue

It was a normal morning in my apartment where i lived since my mother last divorce, i was on the deck of my house in the living room wearing my black sweat and a plaid shirt, later my cell phone rang, i went to go find it "hello?" "Hi sweetie, how are you?" my mother said in a cheerful voice "I'm good" "there's something i need to tell you" my mother said unexpectedly "what is it? is it anything bad?" "No, can i have you come over to the company? later?" "sure". After that i went in the clothes i had on already since i wasn't able to go shopping yet but i did have a bit of clothing but i was too lazy to go to my room and choose and since it was a quick trip anyway.

Little later

*sigh* i expressed a gasp for air I was here at my mother's company, I walked in and told them my mother is expecting me, " Mrs. tsuki your daughter is here" said the secretary as they exchanged words, after she returned the receiver down and told me i was able to go on ahead so i walked into the elevator. when i was on the elevator i was think how my mom kept her last name but i got was with my father but i didn't mind because my last name reminds me of the fun times i once had.

when i entered my mom's office i knocked " mom its me Suzuki" as i turned the door knob and revealed a shining room with lavished furniture and a computer on a desk, i walked in and sat "so what was it that you wanted to tell me mom?" as i made a face of curiosity "well... guess what you're getting a brother" "huh?" as i came to a complete blank "I'm getting married and now you will have a father and a new brother" my face made a happy face on the outside but at the same time on the inside i had worries "will he make my mother really happy? And wil my new brother treat me well or not?", "that's wonderful news mom!" "and also i have finally been able to help you transfer to a new school with your brother also the uniform will be sent to you tonight" "alright" i walked out and excused myself and then went home.

Night fall came

*sigh* "wonder what my new life will be like i mean i can't live with my mother cause of the big company business", i knew it wouldn't be easy then i heard a door bell i went to go answer it was my mom's friend she came to drop of my uniform which was a dark blue cardigan with a light blue ruffle button up also lace tank to go underneath as for accessories a white elastic belt with a seashell buckle in the front, then the bottoms were a grey skirt and boots near my knees, we also had the choice to wear knee high socks but i chooses leggings and wore jean shorts underneath cause i felt to exposed with just leggings.

A lot of thoughts ran through my mind about my new family as i laid down on my bed, then i heard my phone rang *buzz* "hmm?" i picked up my phone it was a text from my mom "get ready in the morning with your school uniform and meet me at the company" it said. So the next morning i got ready but i took one more look i needed something to complete the whole outfit so i walked over to my drawers and pulled out a black ribbon and tied my hair with a bow and smiled at the mirror "perfect" l i left my room got my bag, check around the house to lock or shut off anything then left for the company but to my surprise there was a black limo waiting for me i hopped on and we drove off as we were driving down the roads of Kyoto the city land escapes, passing by before i knew it we were there.

"mom what did you need me here before i start school today?" i asked and hoped for a quick one other wise ill end up being late, then before me was two men in front of me, the first one look a lot older than the second one "Suzuki this is keisuke and Saito" i hid behind my mother cause i was scared, "Hello were looking forward to working together and become a family" i look over to my "new" brother and he was wear the same scheme of colored uniform then my mother spoke which brought me back to reality "now the two of you should go to school otherwise you'll be late" "alright mother" we both walked out from the doors to the limo i asked the driver to drive us to Sakura academy, It was awkard with him in the same car as we sat across from each other, from time to time i glanced at him dark blue hair with bangs over his left eyes which his eyes were a beautiful dark jewel i looked back over to the window and watched the landscape go by.

Sakura Academy i was and elite school my mother specifically made my name to Saa-chan to keep me safe from my mother's name, it was a grand school and i hoped to be ok there after all before my mother divorced my first father i was never good at making friends because it was at a time where my parents would fight around so i always had been by myself at very young age.

we arrived to the school with the limo a few blocks away from the gate even if a limo and a elite school i didn't want to make a huge impression to everyone since I've never done this before except my brother did but i always ended up walking farther away to him. Saito is a year ahead of me I'm one year behind from him.

i went in to my class room and the teacher helped me and welcomed me and introduced me to the class. "konichiwa my name is saa-chan i look forward with working with you all" and i bowed "you can sit in the desk in the left corner in the back by the window" the teacher said. i walked and sat down getting my things ready during homeroom.


End file.
